Twisted Fate
|-|Twisted Fate= |-|Pulsefire Twisted Fate= Summary Twisted Fate is an infamous card sharp and swindler who has gambled and charmed his way across much of the known world, earning the enmity and admiration of the rich and foolish alike. He rarely takes things seriously, greeting each day with a mocking smile and an insouciant swagger. In every possible way, Twisted Fate always has an ace up his sleeve. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C, Low 2-C via hax Name: Tobias "Twisted Fate" Foxtrot, The Card Master Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his 30s) Classification: Human, Card Shark, Swindler, Thief | Chrono Fugitive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use magic playing cards as weapons, Magic, Teleportation, Supernatural Luck, Extrasensory Perception, Limited Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his cards), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Red Card), Status Effect Inducement (Can Stun enemies Via Gold Card), Damage Boost (Via Stacked Deck), Limited Power Nullification (Via Seal Fate), Curse Manipulation | All previous abilities plus Time Travel, Portal Creation, Hologram Projection, Electricity Manipulation (Via Gold Card), Causality Manipulation (Via Time Travel), Existence Erasure, and Cross-universal Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Graves, Fought on par with Fiddlesticks) | Small Town level+ (Comparable to his base form), Universe level+ via hax (His technology is comparable to that of Pulsefire Ezreal and Pulsefire Caitlyn), His cards Ignore conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Graves and dodged his shotgun rounds in a fraction of a second) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with cards, Several kilometers with teleportation Standard Equipment: Magic playing cards, Loaded dice Intelligence: Relatively high (Skilled in combat, over the course of his life he became well known as an extremely clever and crafty thief, swindler, and con man across all of Valoran) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Loaded Dice:' Twisted Fate rolls his dice every time he kills an enemy, randomly gaining 1 to 6 Gold. Naturally, he has a higher chance to receive a large bonus. *'Wild Cards:' Twisted Fate throws three cards outwards in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. *'Pick A Card:' Twisted Fate presents a random card which cycles through blue, red and gold for 6 seconds. Reactivating Pick A Card ends the cycle and modifies Twisted Fate's next basic attack to deal magic damage and apply a bonus effect, based on the card he selected. **'Blue Card:' Twisted Fate restores mana. **'Red Card:' Twisted Fate deals magic damage to all enemies around his target and slows all damaged enemies for 2.5 seconds. **'Gold Card:' Twisted Fate briefly stuns his target. *'Stacked Deck:' Twisted Fate permanently has bonus attack speed, and deals bonus magic damage on every fourth basic attack. *'Destiny:' Twisted Fate grants true sight of all enemy champions for a few seconds. After a 0.5-second delay, Twisted Fate can use Gate once for the duration. **'Gate:' Twisted Fate channels for 1.5 seconds and, upon completing the channel, blinks to the target location. *'Seal Fate:' Twisted Fate draws a powerful card from his deck, dealing damage to an enemy target and silencing them for a short duration. That enemy takes periodic damage until the curse runs out, or until he can kill an enemy unit. *'Second Sight:' Twisted Fate grants the Second Sight to his allies, increasing their chance to critically hit with basic attacks. Key: Base | Pulsefire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Thieves Category:Magic Users Category:Card Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Leaders Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2